


Such a Badass

by Madquinn13



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Laura is a badass and no one could deny it. But when it comes to horror books, she was not as much of a badass she would like.Or The time when Laura forgot that Carmilla was coming home and thought she was an intruder.





	Such a Badass

Laura was a badass. She tackled vampires and Gods and giant fish. 

She could flatten a man four times her size. 

But that didn’t mean anything when it came to horror movies or books. 

That is how she ended up in the kitchen with her girlfriend leaning her head back in a chair while Laura kept swapping out wet face cloths that were over Carmilla’s eyes reading a step by step guide for what to do in this situation on her phone. 

She knew that Carmilla had gone out and remembered being told that she was going to get dinner for them and be back in twenty minutes. 

But what happened when Carmilla came home wasn’t Laura’s fault.

Not really.

So she had to take some literature classes for her degree. 

Fine. You become a better writer by reading the greats. Makes sense. 

Not paying attention to the course names because Carmilla was kissing her neck in the way that made Laura’s head go light. So she thought she saw a title about harlequin novels and picked it submitted her classes and putting them out of her mind until her first day of classes. 

Horny Laura was a fucking idiot.

A fucking blind idiot. 

Harlequin novel class was not about steamy hot romance novels. It was not even Harlequin at all. It was a Horror novel class. 

Laura Anything But Horror Hollis had signed up for a horror book class. 

When she told Carmilla of the mix-up and how she was going to need to switch it for another lit class her supportive girlfriend teased her for not being able to handle a ‘spooky’ book. 

After the fifth joke of 'oh no a book watch out' Laura decided she had to prove that she could not be scared off. 

So Laura sat in the living room, curled up on the couch with the book Pet Sematary. It was Carmilla’s copy (of course she had the complete works of Stephen King) 

She was truly absorbed in it, having been reading it for the past three hours she was sucked in lost to the world around her. She was aware of Carmilla’s legs over her own on the couch vaguely and she had heard Carmilla’s voice thought she didn’t any attention to the words she said. 

So she had decided to take a break from the book after a rather scary part that deeply shook her (the dead coming back to life as murderous monsters was not something Laura liked to dwell on seeing as how she spent every night with a former corpse in her arms).

So when she heard footsteps coming down the apartment building’s hallway she did what any rational thinking woman who has fought vampires, Gods and giant fish would do. She grabbed the nearest can of bear spray and readied herself to fire it at the intruder. 

The only downside to having such fast reflexes is as soon as the door was open enough for the spray to be used, she used it. While a small crack in the door is enough for spray it is not enough to see who is opening the door. 

That is how Laura ended up spraying her girlfriend in the face (mostly eyes) with bear spray. 

It wasn’t the first time Laura had accidentally injured her girlfriend (Carmilla needed to make more noise when she walked) but this was the first time it wasn’t a simple flip or elbow to the gut. 

She just really hoped that Carmilla’s newly acquired contacts weren’t in. 

“Look all we need to do is pour milk in your eyes and the burning will lessen.” 

“You are not pouring anything in my eyes! You already blinded me!” Carmilla was not handling the intense pain and sudden (hopefully temporary) blindness. 

“Why didn't you knock?” 

“Why would I knock on my own front door?” 

“I’m calling my Dad, I’m sure he knows what to do.” 

“Apparently he doesn’t! He gave you bear spray!” Carmilla had moved the cloth off her face and tried to open her eyes but found even the slightest attempt too painful. 

“Saline solution is supposed to be good for cleaning up your eyes.” 

“I can’t pour anything in my eyes Laura they won’t open!” 

“Why are you yelling at me? This is just as much your fault! If you didn’t make me read that stupid book.”

“Make you read? Make you read?”

“Yeah make me read. I had to read it to prove that I wasn’t scared.” Laura went to the bathroom to find the saline solution. Carmilla unaware that Laura was leaving the room and Laura did find it funny that Carmilla continued to argue with Laura. 

…

Carmilla could see now, her eyes were still sore, but her vision was back. 

She was cuddled into Laura loving how doting Laura was being in her guilt.

Laura was past the point of dropping the class without prejudice so she was stuck with the class. 

But Carmilla had a solution. 

With Carmilla’s head in Laura’s lap and Laura’s hand in Carmilla’s hair Carmilla read the book out loud to Laura. It made everything a bit less scary because now Laura wasn’t alone while absorbed into the tale instead she had Carm with her and just like with the real life horrors, if she had Carm she could tackle anything.


End file.
